The present invention relates generally to methods, processes, systems, hardware, software, and/or combinations relating to fueling systems for internal combustion engines. More particularly, one form of the present invention relates to determining and/or diagnosing problems, difficulties or undesirable events or consequences related to a fuel injection system.
Modern internal combustion engines generally include a fuel delivery system, including one or more fuel injectors supplying fuel during engine operation. Further, the injectors and system associated with fuel injection have application in vaporizing, atomizing, and spraying gasoline, diesel, alcohol, hydrocarbon fuels, non-hydrocarbon fuels, and/or other combustible or non-combustible materials.
Internal combustion engine fuel systems, for example, high pressure common rail fuel systems, may use a booster to boost one or more fuel injector at desired times. Such fuel systems may experience errors and/or failures including, but not limited to, those relating to or involving electrical, mechanical, electromechanical, software, hardware, logic errors and/or failures as well as errors and/or failures of or relating to the injector(s), injector wiring harness, injector contacts, injector driver circuitry, and/or engine control module or other circuitry. These and other situations can result in engine damage, inefficiency, wear, increased emissions, and/or non compliance with governmental regulations. The present invention contemplates unique solutions to these and other problems.